Vaughn, Will and French Toast
by Bluebird1013
Summary: Post Ep where Will and Vaughn meet for the first time after the takedown of SD-6


Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to JJ and Bad Robot Productions. Please don't sue I can barely make my mortgage half the time.  
  
Authors Notes: I want to thank my sister for her quick beta on this. I wrote this right after the episode aired cause I wanted to see this but alas we got nothing. I am sure it sounds a bit like what others have written but I chalk that up to the fact that we all wanted this scene are at least I am still waiting for it.  
  
Spoilers-This takes place in the episode right after "Phase One" I cant remember the name but hopefully you all now what I am talking about.  
Vaughn, Will and French Toast  
"I'm graduating today."  
  
"What? When the hell did you have time to take a class this year?"  
  
"I wasn't even going to go the ceremony. But, I've been lying here remembering why I never gave school up. And why I've killed myself writing papers, instead of just, I don't know, excepting that I'd be an agent forever."  
  
"You're going to quit the CIA aren't you?"  
  
She just shook her head in the affirmative. Vaughn stared at her across the pillows and accepted that her life would lead her away from him and all that they shared. But he didn't worry that much, what they had was deeper than the CIA and their professional relationship.  
  
"What time is the ceremony?"  
  
"Why? Are you going to come?" she asked with a slight smile on her face.  
  
"Maybe" he chuckled softly.  
  
"2"  
  
The alarm went off at that moment. Sydney had set it for 6AM years ago. She turned over and smacked the clock, turning it off. Taking a deep breath she turned back to Vaughn and was amazed at how "normal" it all seemed. As if she and Vaughn had woken up together everyday for their entire lives. She looked into his eyes and knew that no matter what her decision, she would always have him, her rock. A foundation that she never even knew she needed.   
  
She leaned in and kissed him. It was a soft kiss, one full of longing and appreciation, each trying to convey the depth of their feelings with the joining of their lips. The longer they kissed the more passionate it became. Sydney tried to convey her commitment to him and that although she was leaving the CIA she was not leaving him.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted their activities. They broke off long enough for Syd to answer the call. Syd smiled at Vaughn before answering, "Yeah?"   
  
"Syd, you better get up. You need to be at the University by 11." Francie said through the door.  
  
"Okay, thanks, I'll be out in a minute." Syd said before turning back to Vaughn, "I can't believe this is all happening today. It doesn't seem real."  
  
"Well, real or not, you need to get in the shower and get ready." Vaughn pulled away from her and urged her out of bed. Reluctantly, she left his safe embrace and climbed out of bed. Wrapping herself in the sheet, she made her way to the bathroom.  
  
== == == ==   
  
Vaughn heard the shower turn on and leaned back in the bed, reflecting on all that transpired in the last 12 hours. He was still having a hard time believing all that had happened in 2 days. And that it all seemed so right and so perfect. He got out of bed and reached for his clothes. They were strewn all over the bedroom, and it made him laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. 'God, we acted like school kids last night.' He half expected to look up and see Syd's bra hanging on the ceiling fan.  
  
Vaughn was unsure what to do. Did he leave Syd's room and face the prying questions of Francie or just wait for her to get out of the shower. He was hungry and he could hear Francie in the kitchen making, what he suspected was French Toast. Vaughn lay back in the bed and just relished the choices that were laid before him. He heard a new and unexpected voice outside the room and started dreading the upcoming 'confrontation'.  
  
Sydney exited the bathroom and once again Vaughn was taken by her natural beauty. He was enchanted by her modesty as she tried to hide herself from his view while she changed.  
  
"What are you smirking at?" She asked.  
  
"You," he answered "do you even know how beautiful you are?"  
  
She blushed and kept on dressing.  
  
"Will's here" He said bluntly.  
  
She turned and faced him, her expression revealing a slight sense of panic. Then out of nowhere she seemed to calm down.  
  
"Well, I guess he was going to figure this out at some point." She gave him a serene look and continued dressing. When she finished, she turned and grabbed his hand. "Come on. Let's go face the inquisition." She said as led him out of the sanctuary that was her room.  
  
"Syd! How's the graduate?" Will asked in a chipper voice, his back to her. "Francie's making French Toast in honor of you finally getting out of school." There was a slight pause in his words as he turned around to face her.   
  
"Good morning." Syd's replied, smiling.  
  
Vaughn felt the tension in the room when Syd's friends realized that she had not come out of her bedroom alone.  
  
"This is Michael. Michael, This is Will and you've already met Francie." Syd made the awkward introductions even though all in the room had already met.  
  
"Hey. Michael. So, uh, how do you know Syd?" Will asked. His voice sounded odd, a bit tight as if he was not quite sure how to handle the situation. Vaughn wasn't surprised since the last time Will had seen the two of them together Vaughn had been with another woman. Then there was the fact that they were not allowed to be seen together.  
  
"We work together at the bank." Vaughn quickly covered.  
  
"Yes, another work alcoholic" Francie joined the conversation. "French Toast is ready"  
  
Sydney and Vaughn sat at the kitchen bar while Francie and Will leaned against counter eating their breakfast. The silence was uncomfortable for the most part. Will stared unabashedly at Sydney trying to catch her eye. Vaughn just kept his face downcast hoping not meet Will's eyes, unsure how Will would react to the developments in his and Syd's relationship. Since they could not explain the takedown to Will in front of Francie, it forced him to leave Will in state of confusion.  
  
"Well, I got to get to the restaurant. I will meet you back here at 10:30." Francie said after dropping her plate in the sink. Picking up her bag , she walked out the door without looking back.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing?" Will asked, almost yelling, "You're going to get yourself killed."  
  
"Will!" Sydney interupted. "It's okay. SD-6 is gone. We got them."  
  
Will transferred his gaze between the both of them. "Gone? You mean you got Sloane, its over?"  
  
"No, Sloane got away, but we did get the rest of the Alliance." Vaughn answered finally meeting the other man's eyes.  
  
Sydney fidgeted in her seat, but letting the two men talk. Vaughn wasn't sure where the conversation would lead but he hoped that his budding friendship with Will would survive the weirdness of the situation. Although Sydney had never told him outright, he had suspected that Will's affection for her was more than simple friendship.   
  
"So, you're not her handler anymore?" Will asked Vaughn, his voice still carrying a bit of anger.   
  
"No. Technically, we are just coworkers now. It is frowned upon, but there are no regulations, well regarding..."  
  
There was another uncomfortable pause. Sydney glanced between two of the most important people in her life, the two she trusted with all of her secrets.   
  
"Oh. Well congratulations I guess, on SD-6. What are you going to do now?" He asked Sydney.  
  
Will's voice still sounded a bit stiff, but she new he was trying. She pushed a few random pieces of French Toast around her plate as she contemplated her answer. She knew she was going to quit the CIA but voicing it out loud seemed to make it too real. She wasn't sure if she was ready to make that final decision yet. Finally, she sighed slightly and looked up to meet Will's eyes. "I don't know yet." She said, giving a small smile to the two men. "The only thing I do know is that today I graduate from Grad school."   
  
"Well, I need to get going, I am sure there is allot waiting for me at the office." Vaughn said, standing up from the counter. He hesitantly leaned in and gave Sydney a quick kiss on the cheek, as if he was unsure if it was appropriate to do more in front of Will. Gathering his stuff he turned back to her one last time, "I will see you later."  
  
Will turned back to Sydney as Vaughn shut the front door.  
  
"Not now Will, I promise I will explain everything later, right now I need to finish getting ready." She turned back to her room but was stopped when she heard Will speak.  
  
"So are you guys together now?"  
  
Sydney hesitated for a moment before answering. She wasn't sure of the status of her relationship with her former handler; they had not really discussed the future last night, too wrapped up in the moment to do much talking. "I'm not sure Will, we still have a lot to work out, it's all a bit new right now." she paused a moment not sure how to ask the next question. "Are you okay with this?" she gestured with her arms indicating her and Vaughn.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I just want you to be happy, Syd." His voice sounded sincere.  
  
She heard the truth in his words and smiled at him; she was still amazed at the friend she had in him. How he was willing to be uncomfortable and disappointed if it meant she was happy. She turned around fully and walked back to him wrapping him a bear hug.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Are you happy, Syd?"  
  
The question took her a bit by surprise. She thought it odd that she needed to think about it at all. It had been so long since she had been happy she was not sure if she knew what it felt like anymore. But the more she thought about the more the answer seemed simple.  
  
"Yeah I am. He makes me happy, Will. I didn't think I could ever feel this way again, after Danny. But, with him, I feel safe, loved, like I can do anything I want and know he will always be there." She cocked her head, "For the first time in a long time I have someone that knows everything about me and someone that I can trust with everything I am. It's a bit scary to be honest, but I'm ready for it. I'm ready for this."   
  
"Then I am happy for you guys. Now go, get ready, but don't think this conversation is over." Will jokingly replied.  
  
Syd went into her room and shut the door, leaning against the closed barrier, she smiled. She had no idea what the day would bring but she was ready for whatever it may hold. 


End file.
